Adieu avant l'oublie
by mya riddle snape
Summary: goku est encore enfermé, cela fait 100ans qu'il rumine sa douleur alors maintenant qu'il n'en peut plus il prend la décision de se sauver qu'elle qu'en soit le prix.POV goku durant son enfermement, ses pensées sur ceux qu'il a perdut et sa douleur. REWIEW


**Bonjour tous le monde!!!! Voici ma première fic Saiyuki. j'ai écrit cette fic dans un léger moment de déprime donc c'est forcement assez déprimant ;; A part ça cette fic est une introspection de goku durant son enfermement. J'ai donc réinterpréter (a ma sauce) l'histoire. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que cette fic vous plaira**

**Dernière chose, je n'ai plus de correcteur orthographique;; et je suis vraiment mauvaise en orthographe donc excusez-moi s'il-vous-plaît pour mes fautes GOMEN!!!**

* * *

**Adieu avant l'oubli **

****

"100 ans... 100 ans déjà... Mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux. Douleur, dégoût, impuissance m'envahissent mais l'envie de mourir prime... 100 ans que j'y pense, 100 ans que je suis enfermé, 100 ans que j'ai commis ce crime et 100 ans que l'on m'empêche de mourir"

"Noir... Il fait noir... Cela fait 100 ans qu'il fait nuit. Qu'est-ce que j'espère? Le soleil est mort... Mon soleil est mort. Une nuit éternelle, une éternelle solitude."

"J'ai froid, les rayons de mon soleil ne me touchent plus, leur douceur ne m'atteint plus. Derrière ces barreaux, je vois une lumière... Mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tes rayons chaleureux ne m'atteindront plus."

"Jamais... Que ce mot est cruel et douloureux. Pourtant il est omniprésent en moi, jamais je ne sortirais, jamais je ne les reverraient, jamais plus il ne fera jour en moi, jamais plus je n'aurais chaud. Tout cela à tout jamais... ou bien pour toujours?"

"Toujours... Ce mot-là aussi me représente bien. Il est le contraire de jamais, mais lui aussi est douloureusement présent en moi. Je serais toujours seul, toujours dans le noir, toujours enfermé. Je serais toujours dégoûté, toujours criminel. Et le pire, c'est que je m'en souviendrais toujours."

"Cette famille... Cette si belle famille... Notre famille... Ma famille... Non, c'était ma famille, aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus... Cela fait 100 ans maintenant, 100 ans que je suis ici, seul avec mes souvenirs et mes rêves... Enfin mes rêves, je devrais plutôt dire cauchemar. Un interminable cauchemar, un cauchemar éternel. Celui que je revis chaque nuits, celui qui rythme ma vie, celui qui m'a fait enfermer ici."

"Konzen, Kenren, Temps... Cela fait 100 ans que je n'ai pas prononcé vos noms... 100 ans que vous êtes mort par ma faute à moi, l'aberration... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur... Être la personne responsable de votre mort? Ou me souvenir de vous, ma famille? Me demander si le destin vous aurez épargné si je n'avais pas été à vos côtés? Ou être sans cesse assaillis de souvenirs heureux, me donnant des hauts le coeur car plus jamais cela ne pourras se reproduire?"

"Que puis-je faire? Si je n'avais pas essayé de voir Nataku, son père n'aurait pas essayer de me tuer. Vous n'auriez pas eu à me défendre et vous ne seriez pas mort sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire."

"Si vous étiez toujours là, jamais je n'aurais cela, jamais je ne serais devenus ainsi. Mais que suis-je réellement? Un monstre fou et sans pitié? Une aberration à laquelle on ne doit porter aucun intérêt? Ou Goku, le baka saru, la personne qui sent ce que les autres ne voient pas, l'enfant que Konzen recueillit? Je ne sais plus... Non je ne veux pas savoir... Je dirais même que je ne veux plus savoir. Konzen, Ken-nii-san, Ten-chan, j'ai mal, j'ai si mal au coeur... Je suis désolé, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai jamais été fort... Je le deviendrais dans une autre vie... Non, dans votre prochaine vie, moi je suis condamné à vivre indéfiniment... Encore une fois, je m'excuse. J'en ai assez de souffrir... 100 ans de douleur, 100 ans de malheur, 100 ans de regret... Je me suis assez punis, j'ai atteint ma limite, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, je ne vois qu'une seule solution."

"J'ai du mal à me résoudre à faire cela, aujourd'hui, en ce jour neigeux. Cette étendue blanche me rappelle la pureté de Konzen. C'est de ce genre de pensée dont je veux me débarrasser. Dans ma situation, il vaut mieux oublier. Oui... Ne plus avoir aussi mal... Ne plus avoir l'impression que tu es avec moi... Ne plus se réveiller et pleurer pour avoir cru que la réalité n'était qu'un cauchemar... Oui oublier... Je ne vois que ça... C'est la meilleur solution... Oublier... Tout oublier."

**Fin**

* * *

**Voila!! c'est fini!! REWIEW s'il-vous-plait!!!! cela fait toujours plaisir**


End file.
